


Regret

by MaybeWren



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Ghostbur opens his eyes for the first time. His mind is clear, at least compared to when he was alive.
Kudos: 12





	Regret

When Ghostbur opens his eyes, his mind is clear. He feels a disconnect from the madness previously eating his skin, even if the taste of ash and mania linger in his mouth. He blinks and pushes himself off the ground. There’s a strange sense of serene calm as he surveys the crater that was L’manburg. Ghostbur lifts his hand to his chest. The wound is gone and the clothes are different. He looks down at himself and gives a small smile. He’s adorned in his favorite yellow sweater, and it still smells of home. His guitar is a familiar weight on his back, even in the afterlife.

There’s not much that he can remember. Most of his memories are blurry, only the tinges of insanity and sadness. Maybe it’s for the best that he can’t remember. He misses his family. Philza, Tommy, and Techno. Tubbo is more family than not. If he walked up to them could they see him? He could do it right now. He can see Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity scattered throughout the L’manburg ruins talking to each other. Ghostbur takes several steps closer, and they’re talking about his anthem. Quackity and Tubbo seem to feel something, but Ghostbur stays quiet. The anthem is all wrong, both tune and lyrics. He watches Fundy for a couple of moments before clearing his throat.

“Hey guys,” he says, just a voice in the wind. A rather crackly and hoarse one.   
  


“Hey Wilbur,” both Quackity and Tubbo respond.

They hold conversation for a time as Ghostbur just watches them. They sit in the rubble and he begins to teach them their anthem. He lets himself fade into view and ignores their surprise. He settles down and grips his guitar. It’s only slightly out of tune and a quick fix. He holds in giggles the entire time he walks them through. They’re all horribly out of tune, but it’s fine. It’s comforting to sing with friends again. Tubbo wanders off to continue reconstructing the crater. His offer to potentially write more songs is immediately accepted. They continue to walk for quite some time. Ghostbur has nothing but time now. It’s odd to think about.

He doesn’t understand their arguments, they’re all so petty and futile, ultimately meaningless. A faint bitter taste settles on his tongue, a stark contrast from hope’s slight sweetness. Ghostbur thinks it was anger and fear. Everything is still a blur and likely will forever be.

Nobody is focused on him so Ghostbur slips away from what will be his house and walks toward Tommy’s base. He laughs to himself at Tommy’s yelling. Something about acquiring a wife? It’s amusing either way. Ghostbur watches Phil walk past and flickers into existence once more. He opens his mouth, but Phil attempts to pull him into a hug. 

Tommy’s yelling once more and exits his base. There’s not even a pause in his rant when Tommy spots Ghostbur, just attempts to get him to join his side. It’s almost like his vague memories of family all over again. Just smiles and laughs and giggles. Not a care in the world, although Ghostbur guesses that’s not quite true anymore. 

Ghostbur misses being alive. He misses true feelings and having a full memory. He misses being able to hold his family and friends. He misses the feeling of sun on his skin. Ghostbur misses a lot of things. There’s not much he can do about it though. Everyone says they like him better dead. He doesn’t blame them, but it still hurts. What did he do while alive that was so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Look at how different everything was back then. I didn't even change the draft title. Also, I included the headcanon from a tumblr post that I can't find that Wilbur could taste emotions.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Hyperfixation Tumblr](https://maybetherefixations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
